


prove to me (i'm not gonna die alone)

by allegedly_writing



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, mutual or one sided? you decide, post episode 132
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedly_writing/pseuds/allegedly_writing
Summary: .Being underground for months, cut off from all light and most sound, makes her senses sharper back in the world. Which is why she’s painfully aware of Basira’s warmth against her back. Aware of the soft sound of her breathing. She glances over her shoulder at her. Basira’s normally stern face has softened considerably in her sleep and the sight makes her feel something so intensely she has to look away. The cot feels too small all of a sudden..Daisy and Basira's sleep arrangements following Daisy's escape from the coffin.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	prove to me (i'm not gonna die alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you listen to this podcast and you have feelings! Title from putting the dog to sleep by The Antlers

It makes logical sense to share the cot, Daisy knows that. 

The archives aren’t small, but with multiple people living there full time there’s a shortage of beds to go around. So when Basira sits her down firmly and tells her that they’re sharing a cot, she doesn’t argue. She’s too tired, too weak to do much of anything, but especially to argue with Basira. She’s okay, she’s out, she’s alive. 

She doesn’t predict the nightmares. How vicious they are and how persistent they can be. All the adrenaline of the Hunt with nowhere to go and nothing to chase. 

In them, she’s alone. Basira, Jon, Melaine, all gone. As she looks for someone, anyone desperately the walls of the institute start to shrink and push in. Not all at once but slowly, slowly, so slowly she doesn’t realize until they’re pressed up against her and she can only hear the roar of the collapsing earth around her -

And she wakes up. Sweating and shaking and sickly, with the feeling of dirt filling her mouth and lungs. She turns on her elbows with lightning speed just to make sure Basira’s still there. She always is, having slept through Daisy’s abrupt awakening. 

Being underground for months, cut off from all light and most sound, makes her senses sharper back in the world. Which is why she’s painfully aware of Basira’s warmth against her back. Aware of the soft sound of her breathing. She glances over her shoulder at her. Basira’s normally stern face has softened considerably in her sleep and the sight makes her feel something so intensely she has to look away. The cot feels too small all of a sudden. 

_.The first thing she had seen, really seen, when she exited the coffin had been Basira’s face, wearing an expression she had never seen before. If it had been different she might’ve laughed, but instead it was all she could do to keep from collapsing when Basira wordlessly wrapped her arms around her. They’d stayed like that for what felt like forever before separating, Basira putting her mask of calm and logic back on. Daisy had still seen under it though, and she held that. _.__

__During the day she tries to return to normal with set-jawed rigidness. Doing her exercises, finding excuses to stay around one of them as often as she can. Listening to Jon read statements. Sitting with Basira while she reads. Even Melaine let’s her stand in the corner while she goes about her work. But the nightmares pursue her relentlessly every night, waking her with the crushing pressure and keeping her awake until the rest of the archives start to stir. It’s a draining cycle, sapping her of whatever cache of strength she manages to build up during the day._ _

___.Basira walks her through all her exercises, moving her atrophied muscles until they ache and strain. Basira’s hands on her are firm, unyielding. Exactly as Daisy remembers her. It makes the pain of it all feel worth it. _.__ _ _

____Tonight’s no different. She’s alone and the walls are around her again, and she can see them getting closer this time, she has time to feel the fear before they’re upon her and -_ _ _ _

____“Daisy? Daisy, wake up.” Basira. That’s Basira’s voice calling to her. She opens her eyes and sees her, feels her hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she’s free, the walls are open and spacious and Basira’s there. Looking down on her, one hand still clasped on her shoulder. Daisy doesn’t ever want her to let go._ _ _ _

____“Sorry.” She says croakily. She can’t stop shaking, the small cot practically vibrating with it. Basira, thankfully, doesn’t say anything about it. She looks at Daisy thoughtfully, and Daisy can’t read anything from her dark eyes._ _ _ _

____“Go back to sleep.” Basira says. It’s a command but her voice is low, soft even. Daisy nods tiredly and folds back onto her side. Basira settles back next to her, and then drapes an arm over Daisy, pressing the two of them together._ _ _ _

____Daisy holds onto that too._ _ _ _


End file.
